Electric Shock Therapy
by AkematLynn
Summary: The staff at Happy Volts has had enough of Johnny's behavior and decides to punish him the worst way they know how. Tied in with Johnny's Chapter in 'You Have No Idea'.


Author's Note: Haha Hardy har har! This here is tied in With Johnny's Chapter in 'You Have No Idea'. I originally got the idea when I heard one of the nerds, I don't remember if it was Fatty or Melvin, say something along the lines of: _'I know where Johnny Vincent went, he's in the asylum having all kinds of crazy experiments preformed on him!'_ This was also inspired by the Asylum PA's announcement: 'Don't worry, the rumors of electric shock therapy are only that, rumors, there's no such thing here, _really_!' Do keep in mind I have personally never experienced electric shock therapy nor do I know anyone who has. Also last I checked very few places even do this anymore so when I went to do some research on it there was very little to be found so if anything sounds inaccurate that's because it probably is and I just used my imagination to fill in the blanks. Anyway, enjoy!

"_Don't worry, the rumors of electric shock therapy are only that, rumors, there's no such thing here, __**really**__!"_

Johnny Vincent felt a stint of both anger and fear well up inside him at the asylum pa's announcement. His muscles flexed involuntarily under the tight restraints that were preventing him from moving even the slightest bit.

Earlier during his stay there at the asylum he had no problem causing a ruckus and giving the orderlies straight hell, but the minute they tossed him into a strait jacket and proceeded to drag him down the hall laughing all the way, he had started to have second thoughts about his behavior. He figured something was up when neither of them had bothered to administer sedatives like they normally did and now he knew why.

"I don't know and I don't care but he sure does yell a lot!"

Johnny attempted to turn his head in the direction that the voice had come from but the belt strapped around his head wouldn't allow it. Suddenly he caught what was clearly the sound of a door being opened. The hinges screeched with such a high pitched intensity to the point where they rivaled nails on a chalk board.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely make out someone dressed in a white coat; he could tell by what little he could see that whoever it was wasn't either of the orderlies that normally tried to detain him. The person rambled around in some drawers and cabinets, clearly getting prepared for something. Johnny continued to watch out of the corner of his eye when he realized the stranger had begun to draw closer to him.

He tensed, wanting desperately to lash out at the person but was of course unable to do so. The doctor that Johnny could now clearly see stopped right beside the table he was strapped to and stared down at him. He was a much older man who bared a striking resemblance to Dr. Slawter; Johnny narrowed his eyes at the man who calmly went about putting on latex gloves. For a brief moment Johnny saw the man's eyes travel down his body and linger at his lower region for a second too long before returning their focus to his face. Not liking the idea of being analyzed like he was some sort of experiment, and feeling outright violated, Johnny opened his mouth to spew a verbal insult and threat when he suddenly felt a cool draft sweep across his body. Although he couldn't lift his head to look down and double check, he was one hundred percent certain that he was completely naked! His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the realization,

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He shouted to the top of his lungs. The doctor who had moved a short distance away turned to face him and cocked one eyebrow at his remark.

Johnny growled under his breath, when the hell had his clothes been removed!? He had them on in his cell and was completely conscious and alert from the time the orderlies had shown up on up until now. So why hadn't he realized that he had been stripped down to his birthday suit?

"Hahahahahaaaa…." Johnny felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at the sound of the doctor's laughter.

"I'd highly advise you to relax as much as possible young man…" The doctor's voice was scratchy, gruff, and held an eerie tone to it, "…This will be the last time you'll be able to freely do so for a long time, Ahahahahaaaa!"

Suddenly the vivid recollection of the asylum PA's announcement he had heard mere moments ago replayed itself in his mind,

"_Don't worry, the rumors of electric shock therapy are only that, rumors, there's no such thing here, __**really**__!"_

Electric shock therapy!? Was that what they were about to give him, electric shock therapy!? Even though Johnny wasn't certain of exactly what it was, common sense would allow even the dumbest of people to know that it wasn't anything good. Flinching in a bout of fear and starting to tremble, Johnny cut his eyes over at the doctor; he was in the process of wheeling an ominous looking machine over towards him that had several wires attached to it.

"You pigs!" Johnny spat at the man, "You can't do this to me, I didn't do nothing wrong!"

The doctor let out a light yet amused chuckle at Johnny's words, just as he opened his mouth to speak the door opened and in strolled several other people. Straining his eyes off to the side to see, Johnny could tell that it was the two orderlies and one other person he hadn't seen before. Growing angrier by the second, the greaser tried his hardest to break out of his restraints, but his efforts were laughable, the belts that had him strapped to the table held so sturdy that he could barely move an inch.

"Ha!" One of the orderlies spoke up, "He's awfully quiet now, too bad he didn't shut up sooner, would have saved himself a world of hurt!"

Johnny clinched his teeth at the orderlies' remark and tried again to break free, but as before his efforts proved to be fruitless.

"Let me go you wankers! You can't do this to me I don't deserve this!"

"Don't fight back!" Another orderly with a mask over his face told him rather harshly, "This is for your own good!"

"Don't tell me what's best for me! You don't know me, let me out of here!"

"Ha! Guess I spoke to soon!" Came the remark from the first orderly.

At this point Johnny felt something touch one of his legs, turning his eyes downward the nurse who had evidently been the one to come in with the two orderlies had clearly been the one to touch him based on her position, but when Johnny cut his eyes at her she simply smiled at him in an almost innocent yet sultry manner.

The muscles in his leg tensed with the contact from the woman, had he have been able to he would have kicked the shit out of her, but he couldn't. His mind began racing with thoughts of all the events that had led up to this moment: The day he heard the rumors about Lola and the townies, the confrontation he had with her, the break up, the hurt, anger and pure rage he had felt. The arrival of the orderlies at his house, his admittance to the asylum, and now his preparation to be tortured!

A wave of shame overtook him as he realized he had been or was about to be reduced to a pathetic defenseless mess. He let out a whimper as he voiced his thoughts out loud talking mainly to himself,

"How did I let myself get into this situation?"

"Well…" One of the orderlies began even though Johnny hadn't been talking to him, "If you hadn't been so revved up over that little floosy then maybe this wouldn't be happening!"

Johnny stared up at the ceiling above him, wide eyed.

Little floosy?

As pissed as he was about the remark that had been made concerning Lola another part of him over road the anger and partially acknowledged the fact that it was true. This was all thanks to Lola and his pathetic obsession with her, had he not been so head over heels for the slut… his slut… then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Thoughts of all the times he had found out that she had cheated on him flooded his mind, all the rumors he had heard about her, all the arguments they had had, all the times his friends had tried to warn him that she was using him. As those thoughts swirled around in his mind like a violent storm, another thought crossed his mind that seemed to bring with it a surprising yet very welcome calming effect.

Larry…

Out of all the clique members he had been the most persistent when it came to the idea of Johnny leaving Lola. He had tried numerous times again and again to get Johnny to listen to him but he wouldn't hear it. Out of everyone Larry had been the most loyal to him as well, always there for him no matter what, even when Johnny sought to take his frustration out on him in a physical sense, Larry's loyalty to him hadn't wavered in the least bit.

Now that he thought about it, there were many times when he had caught Larry looking at him with something more than loyalty and respect in his eyes, but he never paid it any mind and even now he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Larry" Johnny spoke just above a whisper. "You would have gotten me out of here…"

Over the course of the past few weeks, Larry had tried his hardest to get in contact with him, he had made dozens of phone calls and wrote numerous letters, many of which had been thrown away. There were however a few still sitting in his room that he had yet to open…

Suddenly Johnny was snapped from his thoughts as a bright light was switched on above his head, blaring down into his face with an intensity greater than that of the sun.

A low mummer from a few feet away grabbed his attention but with the bright light shining in his face he was unable to open his eyes to see what was going on. He received a brief opportunity to find out what was happening when the nurses face, which was upside down from his position, appeared over top of him. Her bubbly yet creepy looking face was darkened with the outer edges left glowing thanks to the bright light behind her head making her look even more disturbing. Johnny could tell that she was holding something against both sides of his head but he couldn't see what it was. When she removed her face from his line of sight the painful bright glare reappeared causing him to close his eyes again. For the next few moments nothing happened, but desperate to see what was going to happen Johnny cracked one eye open so that he was just barely able to see the doctor standing right next to the machine that had clearly been turned on. The man held a sinister maniacal grin on his face as his hand rested gently upon a switch. Realizing what was about to happen, Johnny tried to shake his head in protest but it was no use,

"NO!" he managed to get out just before the doctor simply pressed a button.

Johnny felt his body painfully jolt, it was unbearable! A powerful surge of energy coursed through his body making him feel like he was being crushed to death and ripped apart at the same time. He wanted to open his mouth to scream but found he was unable to do so, he did however let out a deep painful growl as his jaw involuntarily clenched down catching his tongue in-between his two rows of teeth and sinking into it. He felt blood fill and ooze out of his mouth, and crawl down the sides of his face where it apparently dripped onto the table.

The laughter of the orderlies, doctor and nurse made their way to his ears for a brief moment before slowly starting to fade out and sound more disembodied. His vision began to swirl making it seem like he was being spun abound in a giant mixing bowl. His thoughts started to bounce around jumping from one irrelevant thing to the next. An F he got on a math test a year ago, his 5th birthday party, a movie he saw when he was 8, the first time he had gotten into a fight with the preps, the pirate hat Vance wore for Halloween, the mermaid at the freak show, and a slew of other things that made absolutely no sense. When there in the midst of it all, he saw a vision of one thing that did make sense. The face of his right hand man, his second in command, his very best friend… Larry Romano.

Everything around him had gone black and it seemed like it was only himself and Larry for the time being. He appeared to be hovering above him like some sort of supernatural being and almost as if Johnny had called out to him, Larry held his hand out for Johnny to take. Staring up at the other boy and not understanding or realizing that he was hallucinating, Johnny blinked several times before he reflexively lifted his hand in an attempt to grab hold of Larry's. They were barely an inch or so away from touching one another when another bone jarring wave of pain hit Johnny; he snatched his hand away and watched fearfully as Larry began to fade away. He wanted to call after him but couldn't, he wanted to yell for him to come back but he couldn't open his mouth to speak. Squeezing his eyes shut he cringed in agony as the shock waves continued to course throughout his body. There were no words to describe the pain he was feeling, and there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

The torture went on longer that he cared to remember, then suddenly just as quickly as it had begun the convulsions finally stopped. The pain however did not; Johnny lay there in complete dismay no longer even aware of who he was or where he was at. His body trembled violently under the restrains of the belts. He could make out the vague outline of figures moving around him but his mind couldn't register who or what they were. All he felt and knew at the moment was pain, every muscle in his body was unbelievable sore, his head throbbed with a sharp intensity and his jaws felt as though they were broken. On top of that he wasn't even sure if he still had a tongue in his mouth based on how badly he had bitten into it earlier. As before his thoughts jumped around to many different things, most of which had nothing to do with the situation at hand. His eyes felt so heavy he couldn't even open them, so he kept them shut not realizing that he had been untied from the table and was currently being dragged back down the hall to his cell with blood dripping from his mouth and running down his nude torso, leaving a trail throughout the halls.

He got a hint of his new situation when he felt his bare body hit the dirty mattress in his room. The last thing he recalled hearing was the sound of the door to his cell sliding halfway shut as the orderlies left him there while talking amongst themselves. That and an image of Larry on his mind…

Author's Note: Poor Johnny, but I honestly think that the people there would do something like that. When doing research on this topic of electric shock therapy, I was a bit disturbed to find out that back when it was in heavy use many times it would be used to abuse patients. If they weren't placed under anesthesia before receiving this treatment then it could very well be a painful, terrifying and confusing experience! I know some of you are probably thinking that this would have better suited Gary but I'm certain someone like Gary would have known better than to do something that would more than likely yield these types of results! Also there will be a sort of sequel story to this so keep your eyes open! Thanks for reading guys!

-Akemat


End file.
